The Wake-Up Call (2P AmeCan)
by Angleterre97
Summary: James is sent to wake his brother up and discover that he is having a strange dream.


**(There are brothers that are really close to each other, you have been warned, no hate)**

James walked up the stairs, bound for his brother's room.

_'Go wake Allen up, it's almost noon and a beautiful day.' _Their dad had ordered him as he bustled about the kitchen. They had started summer break only a week before and his brother had already gotten his summer sleeping pattern down.

James didn't even bother knocking. The blinds and curtains were drawn, cloaking the space in darkness. He walked over to the bed and nudged it.

"Hey moron, dad says it's time to get your lazy ass up."

The lump moved a bit, but that was all.

"Come on Allen, don't make me throw you down the stairs again."

He reached down, grabbing the comforter and tore it away from the bed. His brother laid there asleep, curled towards the wall. James shook his shoulder, trying to wake him.

"James..."

"Yeah, who else?"

Allen repeated his name and the blonde realized that he was sleeping. He was sleep talking.

_Is he dreaming about me? _James wondered as he stood there. He shoot his shoulder harder.

"Dude, wake the fuck up already!"

Allen startled awake, though still a bit groggy. He looked up at James, confused.

"You put your clothes back on..."

"What?"

Allen pushed the blanket aside and swung his legs over the side of the mattress.

"Uh...nothin..."

He rubbed at his eyes as he became more awake.

"Man, really?" James started, looking down at his brother. "Did you seriously have a wet dream about me?"

Allen blinked surprised before looking down. There was a large wet spot at the front of his boxers. He blushed and hoped the darkness of his room hid it.

"Why would you think I'd ever have a dirty dream about you, huh?"

James just rolled his eyes. "You were moaning my name."

He smirked seeing Allen's eyes widen and face turn even more red.

"Go clean yourself up and come down for lunch." James said as he turned to go, but was stopped as Allen grabbed onto his sleeve.

"W-wait! Aren't you going to help me?"

"Help you?"

Allen nodded, looking back down. James followed his eyes.

"I'm still hard..."

James tugged his arm, trying to get his brother to let go.

"That's not my issue. Go work it out in the bathroom."

But Allen didn't let go, instead he pulled James closer. Their faces were only inches apart as the brown-haired teen pressed the hand he held to his crotch. James' breath hitched.

"Please? You did this to me after all..."

He pressed James' hand harder against him and ground his hips up. His brother growled, trying to free his hand.

"Allen knock it off! I am _not_ helping you with your problem."

Allen only smirked. "But you want it too, right?"

He reached up with his other hand and yanked down on his brother's ever-present fly away curl. James stiffened, his face turning red in the dim light.

"See? Now we both need help."

He fondled the hair more as he ground is clothed erection harder against his brother's hand.

James leaned forward, and with his free hand pushed Allen back onto the bed. Allen released his other hand, confident his brother would keep it where he wanted it, and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. He pulled him into a bruising kiss. James' hand stayed and Allen smirked through the kiss, feeling the other arouse him on his own accord.

Soon his damp boxers hand been discarded to the floor along with Jame's own, along with his jeans and suspenders.

"Dad is going to wonder what's taking so long."

"Then make it quick and make it count." Allen said teasingly, looking up at his brother through lust filled eyes.

"Oh I'll make it count you little shit." Jame's responded as he wiggled one finger and then two into the other, making him moan and wither beneath him. "I'll make it count so much you won't be able to sit for a week."

A third finger found its way inside, and they thrust in and out before being removed completely. Allen tugged on his brother's curl again, giggling at his blush and little noises.

"I hate you so fucking much sometimes."

He snapped his hips forward, making Allen cry out as he went all-in.

The bed creaked in the dim room. Allen clung to his brother as he pounded into him again and again and again. He concluded, as he moaned the name he had in his sleep, that no dream could compare to the real deal.

His member twitched between him and James' body, heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. James grunted as he felt Allen tighten around him. He thrust faster, harder, making his brother beg below him...

/OOO/

"Louis dear," Oliver said as his husband entered the kitchen."Would you go check on the boys please? I sent James to get Allen up ten minutes ago and they still haven't come."

"Trust me, they've came. Allen's room is right above the study."

"What?"

"Ugh, never mind. Just put their food in the frigde, they probably won't be down for a while."

"Louis, do you know something I don't know?"

"I wish I didn't..."

/OOO/

**Ta-da! Yep, this is a thing that I did, I wrote it. Hope you enjoyed a little 2P wincest :) Reviews?**


End file.
